Spotlow-Gabriel Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Jason:"(bleep)!" Announcer: "It's all crazy!" hits Bridget Announcer: "When Jo lands to East Haven..." Announcer: "And Jo finds 1 working parent" punches Jason in the private parts Announcer: "And the most of 3 terrible children and a well-behaved 3 year old." runs around the China Shop hits Nicolette to the wall and Bridget break several objects at the China Shop Announcer: "With terrible kids that snack all day." hits Nicolette with a baseball bat while trying to get a Reese's peanut butter cup Announcer: "The oldest struggles with Attention Deficit Disorder." is trying to help Bridget do her homework puts her head down takes apart a page slams a kitchen drawer sits at a table with Jason Jason: "Shut up, you stupid (bleep)!" Nicolette: "We don't say that, Jason Elliot!" Announcer: "While the third youngest swears like a sailor" Jason: "(bleep)!" Announcer: "Now a badly behaved 5 year old..." Frank: "SHUT UP!" runs to the stairs Announcer: "Will they fail or what?" Frank: "JO-JO SHALL DIE!" Submission Reel Observation Begins Observation Continues Errands Church Jo: "Today at church was horrible! It was because of Frank! He sang a bad song out loud!" Frank: "Oh girl, you're such a (bleep) talker! And everybody knows it!" Minister: "We do not allow bad songs, kiddo. You could distract other people here at church." Frank: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, GRANDDAD!" changes the music to a Kayne West song David:"Francis Malclom Spotlow-Garbiel! Stop the songs!" Frank: "I'll pick the world up and drop on your (bleep)in head!" David: "Your PSP's gone for the rest of the day!" Nicolette: "No popsicles, Rita's Water Ice, or any Sour Patch Kids for you tonight mister!" Frank: "I hate you!" hits Nicolette Supermarket Jo: "Today's shopping day was pathetic." Frank: "Can I have Lunchables and Go-Gurt please?" Nicolette: "No, you are having salad and salmon." Jo: "Then, a tantrum occurred." Frank: "I WANT LUNCHABLES AND GO-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!" Nicolette: "You are too old for that behavior." Frank: "I HATE SALMON!" Nicolette: "Let's go! Jason,Bridget,and Andi are in the car!" China Shop knocks over some china Toy Store Frank: "Why are we at the toy store? Those toys are for babies!" Nicolette: "Somebody has a birthday coming up." Book Store Mall shoplifts a Recess: School's Out DVD security guard approaches Frank Security Guard: "Excuse me, sir. May I examine your pockets for a brief moment, please?" Spotlow-Garbiel Family Issues Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Divine Reflection Room Naughty Log Jo: "Frank started to kick off when they were picking up Bridget from one of her clubs." turns on Shaun the Sheep on TV Nicolette: "Let's go. We have to pick up your sister from Computer Club!" Frank: "(bleep) no! I ain't gettin' in, I just got home from school you stupid (Bleep)!" Nicolette: "We need to go still! Bridget's waiting!" Frank: "I'M STAYING HERE!" Nicolette: "No, you can't trust yourself to stay home! You invited everyone in our neighborhood and threw a wild party and someone messed up your Dad's GamerTag for the Xbox 360 and took 2 weeks to clean it!" Frank: "DON'T CARE, (bleep)!" Nicolette (to Jo): "What should I do, Jo?" Jo: "Give Frank a warning to stop the behavior or he stays in the Naughty Log for 5 minutes." Nicolette (to Frank): "Francis Malcolm Spotlow Garbiel! This is your warning! Stop this behavior! If you don't, we'll send you to the Naughty Log when we get home!" Frank: "I DON'T WANT TO!" Nicolette: "Plus,your Xbox 360's gone for the day!" kicks Nicolette's seat rapidly Andi,Nicolette,and Frank drive off to school to pick up Bridget from Computer Club uses really bad words on the way to Computer Club runs towards the car and while waving goodbye to her best friend Lois Bridget: "See you later,Lois!" Nicolette: "Come right in, Bridget!" gets in the car Nicolette: "How was Computer Club, honey?" Bridget: "Good! I got to go on Bratz.com and I watched all of their movies and....." Frank:"ARE....WE...GOING...HOME...YET?!?" looks at Frank with a strict look on her face Jo: "Frank, don't distract the driver. It's dangerous." Jo: "We put Frank to the Naughty Couch as soon as we got home." turns on Shaun the Sheep on TV Nicolette: "Turn off Shaun the Sheep!" smacks Nicolette in the face is doing his homework Jason: "I'm trying to do my homework!" Nicolette (at the Naughty Couch): "Frank, don't distract the driver. It's very dangerous!" Jo: "You were being defiant and disrespectful to Mom. Plus you lost your Gromit Plush!" confiscates Frank's Gromit plush by depositing it to the toy timeout box pulls Jo's hair Jo:This is not a game! is watching The Wiggles on TV and Jo leave the Naughty Couch escapes and spits on Jo's arm Frank: "I HATE YOU, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING MOM!" punches Nicolette in the face, causing her jaw to nearly break Nicolette: "That's all of your Game Boy Color,Game Boy Advance,Nintendo DS,Nintendo 64,Gamecube,Xbox Original, Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, PSP, PC, Sega Dreamcast, Sega Genesis, Xbox 360, Wii U, Sega Saturn,and Virtual Boy games gone! Consoles Included!" [Frank runs away from Nicolette to Nicolette's bedroom, locks the door and watches the Rolie Polie Olie episode, Big Babies on TV] unlocks the door enters the room Nicolette: "Turn off Rolie Polie Olie!" holds on to the remote Nicolette: "Hand me over the remote!" Frank: "NO!" spits in Nicolette's face Snack Box Technique Jo: "I'll sort out the snacks and decide what I think is rubbish. Anything that I find rubbish is going to get thrown away." sorts through the pantry and cupboards, sorting out different kinds of snacks the table, we see Reese's peanut butter cups, Cheetos Puffs, brownies, Reese's crispy crunch bars, Hershey's miniatures, Frito Lays potato chips, Kit Kat bars, Milk Duds, Oh Henry! bars, 100 Grand bars, Sno-Caps, Suzy Q's, Wonka Gummies, Nerds Ropes, Wonka Nerds, Hostess Cupcakes, Hostess Twinkies, SweeTarts, Pixy Sticks, Everlasting Gobstoppers, Fun Dip, Laffy Taffy Electronic Confiscation At BJ's Wholesale Club shoplifts a few items Andi's 4th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day, Andi was having a Barbie-themed birthday party." [Aqua's Barbie Girl is playing in the background] is seen wearing a party dress see various foods placed on a buffet table Jo: "The kids invited to the party were doing a fashion scavenger hunt. They also played many Barbie-related games. However, it wasn't long until Frank started to play up and ruin it." changes the music to the PB&J Otter theme song Nicolette: "Wait a minute. Who changed the music?" Party Aftermath Toy Jail Mommy and Me White Sheets and Reward Chart DVD Meeting Frank's Epic Tantrum Jo: "In the evening, Frank wanted to play Nightmare Ned on the PC. But when mom said no because the family will be having dinner at a restaurant soon, Frank kicked up an epic tantrum." At the Restaurant Spotlow-Garbiel family are sitting at a table in a sit-down restaurant Meeting Jason,Bridget and Andi's Friends Frank's Friends Jason,Bridget and Andi's Friends in the play room Frank VS Jo Frank ruins the cocktail party Jo gives up Jo: "I sorry to say that I can't even control this kid!" Jo: "I was sorry to not control this kid!" Jason,Bridget and Andi: "Bye Jo-Jo!" Frank: "Hope you die you (bleep)ing hag!" Family Update Nicolette: "Frank was sent to Military School in England, but for Jason and Bridget they have been more well behaved and Bridget is doing well with her homework and they no longer breaking stuff and getting into mayhem at stores and other public places." Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts